


Mission: Retrieval of the Kree Yon-Rogg

by Luthienberen



Series: July Writing Prompts 2019 - Watson's Woes [9]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (not to Flerken!), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Choose Not to Warn, Crossover, Flerken, Gen, Humor, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Flerken Watson is on a mission from Captain Marvel:1. Find the missing Yon-Rogg, former Kree Colonel of Starforce, now hiding in disgrace.2. Attempt extraction.





	Mission: Retrieval of the Kree Yon-Rogg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Marvel universe. I hope it is alright for a first effort!
> 
> I threw a few headcanons at this story for Flerkens. =^_^= X30 is also made up, while the ‘spider-weave of Hecate’ is from another fic of mine (added for my friend’s benefit).
> 
> Information on Flerkens for the uninitiated: [Flerken](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Flerken)

* * *

Operative Fluffkins, also known as Doctor Watson, popped into existence on Planet X30.

Flicking his tail Operative Fluffkins loosened his muscles by stretching his front paws out in front and dipping his back. Space-time travel was not normally a chore, but he had jumped through a sufficient number of portals and folded panes of space to be weary.

Evading the struggle in the Kree Empire had added an additional layer of effort. Still, it was reassuring that Car-ol - she who glowed like a supernova - had succeeded in aiding the Kree in rising against the Supreme Intelligence.

The new Emperor, from one of their oldest bloodlines, would ensure continuity.   


_ Whether that transpired to be good or not depends on your point of view, _ mused Watson.  _ Still, sustained peace may be feasible now depending on those who guard this fragile creature. _

Muscles soothed and mind alert he was now ready for action. Operative Fluffkins padded down a dark street, lit only by the coloured streams of blue and violet ionised gas in the upper atmosphere.  


His ears twitched as behind shuttered windows living souls moved. Numerous languages and dialects chattered away, teasing him. Operative Fluffkins found nothing of import, fine long whiskers twitching in amusement as a customer of a certain establishment for pleasures of the body and mind, (where specialists in empathy and telepathy could touch your consciousness and take you on a rather wild mental ride), protested the price.

Sitting down, tail curled around him, the Flerken waited with a grin typical of the feline inhabitants of Terra. A door opened, spilling light onto the inky path.

A creature with four arms, insectoid type body and bulbous eyes was flung out, still chattering as its mandibles flared.

The female proprietor, a Xandarian, sneered.

"Keep complaining and I'll call the Commander on you."

The protests stopped.

The Xandarian nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah, not so brash now are we? Kree - even exiled Kree - don't mess around. Now if you leave, I won't say anything to the Commander."

Chittering now in a mix of fear and resentment the creature skittered off on six legs.  


Operative Fluffkins decided to follow. A few innocent waves of his tentacles and he could establish if this Commander was his target.

* * *

The Commander spun in a circle to face the drunken Ravagers. Seriously, Ravagers all the way out here? What were seven desperate Ravagers doing on X30?

Baleful eyes glared at him as two humanoids staggered forward.

"Back off," he warned activating his shield, the transparent blue circle comforting as it sprang into life.

"Filthy Kree," spat one of the two, clearly Xandarian. "Not so threatening without your mates eh?"

"Don't be foolish. One Kree is capable of inflicting a lot of damage, especially against uncoordinated drunks."

The Commander could see the remaining five Ravagers in the corners of his vision, attempting to sneak up on him.

Naturally this happened when his men were off duty.

"I repeat, retreat or I will fire. For Ravagers seeking sanctuary - and you must be, if you're on X30 - you are being suicidal. Even if I can't stop you, the populace will kick you to the curb if you attract the wrong attention from former colleagues or enemies."

The Ravagers laughed hysterically and came closer. The Commander fired his gun in a final warning, spraying the air above their heads in a laser arc.

A bomb had not been in the top five of his expected responses to his act. Yet a fire bomb was indeed the response.

One of the group in the corner of his vision threw it. Twisting, he put his shield between him and the explosive in time to save his life.

He was still thrown back, only the fast reflexes of his race saving him from smacking his head on the ground. Staggering to his feet, cloth armour on fire as the spider-weave prevented the flames from reaching his skin, the Commander opened fire.

It bought him a breather where he was able to pull his sword which hummed with an electric charge.

Then he ran into battle, his fiery armour setting the Ravagers ablaze even as he too smouldered.

Knives cut at him as he slammed away blasters and crunched cheek bone where his fist landed. His blade arched and met metal, causing shock to his opponents who couldn't even scream as their nervous system overloaded before dropping to the ground.

The final drunken Ravager hit the ground dead, the Commander’s sword leaving a burning hole through his heart.

The charred wound smoked, radiating an unpleasant odour. Ignoring the smell, the Commander applied bracelets to the four surviving Ravagers.

Only then did he assess his wounds. His armour was badly damaged and small outbreaks of fire still raged. His right leg had been sliced in a lucky blow, tearing the already damaged fabric and letting the fire reach and scorch his flesh.  


A quick roll in the nearby lake - this planet was full of them - sorted the localised fires.

Now only to haul the miscreants to the station and tend to his wounds.

Charming.

In the end he gang pressed a startled Kronan into service.

* * *

“Please,” rasped the Insect, “I know nothing! Death comes to the betrayers of the Kree!”

The bulbous crystal like eyes gazed at him in terror. Its mandibles quivered, while the creature attempted to curl its body inwards, legs twitching and its claws plunging through the stone of the pavement.

The doctor in him desired to set the creature at its ease and relent for Watson understood the creature's dread.

The war may be over, but the Kree were hardly a vanquished race or Empire.  


Peace may have been brokered with the Skrull and even one day with the Xandarians, but fanatics on each side would ensure sufficient unrest and uncertainty remained, so that only a foolish individual spoke carelessly.

Who knew after all the true allegiance of the Commander?  


Disgraced he may be, or maybe he wasn't - no way of confirming without a true name.

A Kree sleeping agent? Unlikely this far out on X30 where any form of communication was arduous, leaving enemies of the Kree at the mercy of using Kree communication networks.

Safer to use planets where the arrival and departure of ships were not so closely scrutinised by an anxious populace, eager to sink into oblivion, and who would throw troublemakers at their respective former governments to maintain said oblivion.

Yes...this Kree could be any of these things: fanatic supporter of Kree expansion, bitter and betrayed; a Kree tired of war and seeking their own peace; or an enemy of either Kree faction; or a sleeping agent with unknown loyalties.

In any scenario pissing off an ex-military Kree with an  _ unknown past and agenda _ could get you killed quickly and painlessly...if you were fortunate...if not, pain would rapidly become your friend.

Doctor Watson understood all too well that there were some injuries no doctor or surgeon could pull you back from, some tortures of the flesh and spirit only death could stop and the world after this one could heal.

Even so, Operative Fluffkins needed said information so such concerns had to be buried. The situation was tenuous, a single breath at the wrong moment could send the worlds spinning into a yawning black hole of chaos, impossible to escape from until only tattered fragments remained.

So, a close eye  _ must _ be kept on the Kree mess, as the Empire stablisied after the war.

Thus his mission here.

Car-ol had requested his aid and Sherlock's in locating her old Starforce Colonel Yon-Rogg. Disgraced and sent away in dishonour by the Supreme Intelligence and caught up in the war, Yon-Rogg had finally sought sanctuary in an outer rim planet on the edge of the Kree Empire.

At least that is what Operative Fluffkins believed and required this insect to confirm his suspicions.

Sherlock, (or Operative Mastermind), had been distracted by a ruckus in Spartax and had deviated to discover what the Emperor was plotting. So Watson had continued on alone as no Flerken would disappoint their old friend Car-ol.

Pawing at the Insect’s mandible, Watson summoned his medical knowledge to calculate exactly where a strike of his claws would do the most harm. It took only a moment to figure, and placing his paw with claws unsheathed on the delicate flesh exposed just under the jaw, Watson fixed a cold expression on the Insect.

His voice pressed mercilessly into the mind of the Insect, its soul flickering with fright in Watson’s vision.

_ \---You will tell me all you know creature. If you do, the Commander will never unearth the source of my knowledge. Hold faith with me and I shall hold faith with you. Worlds rest on your decision Insect. Heed my warning, for it is the last you will receive.--- _

Unpleasant duty indeed, but he was a soldier and witnessed too many battles to shirk now, not when the stakes were so high.

The Insect’s eyes bled violet and blue, reflecting the coloured streams high above, the white of its eyes nearly gone. It nodded jerkily, mind radiating fear as it recalled  _ why _ Flerkens were so feared - and not just for their tentacles.

Satisfied that he would receive the truth Watson relented slightly, dropping his paw and perching more comfortably on one of its arms.

Slowly the Insect spoke, not leaving any tidbit out, until at last he had revealed all. Watson was now almost certain that the Commander and Yon-Rogg were one and the same. Jumping from the Insect, Watson flicked his head and tail. Understanding the signal the Insect fled.

Padding away from the chittering mess, Watson surveyed the quiet dark streets, devoid of life.

Everyone lurked indoors, even those in the pubs and clubs, or those establishments where sexual or mental merging was sought.  


He was really unimpressed with Yon-Rogg’s choice.

X30 edged wild space, close to the border of the galaxy. Its populace were bands of desperate people hiding from the Accusers, the Nova Corps and former colleagues. Consequently they took unkindly to any activity that brought attention from these quarters and X30 was far from lawless.

You tried your luck too fiercely and the wrath similar to that of a celestial being could fall upon you.

Operative Fluffkins suspected an ex-military soldier who did not shoot first and had genuinely believed in the Kree mission to protect all Kree and the nations under them, would join what passed for a law force here.

Here he could hide, secure that fanatics were unlikely to seek the same abode and that loudmouths like the Insect could be dealt with harshly without censure. Fluffkins would keep silent for the Insect's continued existence.

Ha.

Though with the Insect’s attitude it would require a doctor’s assistance all too soon. It better hope that Operative - no, Doctor Watson - was still present when he irritated the Xandarian Mistress one time too many.

After a few more streets with neon lights along one stretch, Operative Fluffkins reached his goal: the station which housed X30’s law enforcement.

It was small yet sturdy appearing. A glowing green sign declared “X30 Enforcement Station”.

Snorting at the garish look, the Flerken jumped up onto a window ledge and peered into a room illuminated by a dull white light.

_ Yon-Rogg. _

The exiled Colonel was residing on a chair at his desk. One leg was propped on the desk, the other planted firmly on the ground. His armour was discarded, the cloth torn and dirty. Even the spider-weave of the Giant Arachnids of Hecate could not save you, if you suffered sufficient fire damage.

By the pale hue to his skin and the pain in those yellow eyes, which formed thin slits as the Commander pried a packet of bandages open, Operative Fluffkins knew he had arrived just in time.  


Closing his eyes, Fluffkins focused and in an instant he was inside the room without the closed window and door presenting any obstruction.

“What the-!” hissed the Commander, trying to stand and failing as his cheeks went grey and his yellow eyes brimmed with unshed tears of agony.

Doctor Watson rose to the fore. In a flurry of soft yet unyielding paws he had battered the Commander back into his seat, had his injured leg back in position and was regurgitating his medical bag.

“A Flerken!”  


Watson meowed in derision, --- _ Of course _ .---

“You…you  _ spoke inside my head _ .” The Commander to his credit merely swallowed, nothing else betraying his alarm.

_ \---Far more convenient than loudly disturbing everyone by talking.--- _

The Commander carefully nodded as he processed this thought, body tense with pain and fatigue.  


_ \---Good, now sit still while I tend to you Colonel Yon-Rogg - or is it merely Commander these days?--- _

Yon-Rogg’s eyes widened a fraction - for it was he - and his breath stuttered a moment.

“Who are you? Who sent you?”

_ \---I am Operative Fuffkins, though at this instant I am Doctor Watson. I go by both names.--- _

“And many more I bet,” hissed the Commander as steady paws cleansed his gaping flesh wound and soothed burnt skin.  


A healing tentacle also licked the abused skin, causing it to gradually pinken as new muscle and skin formed. Yon-Rogg gazed in wonder and calculation. Typical Kree. Always assessing and attempting to catalogue all they came across.

Watson had another tentacle wield the antibiotic so he could administer it directly into the red maw of the wound. Another tentacle injected another antibiotic into the Kree. Blue blood formed a pool under the leg, but Watson was unbothered.

A good rest, hearty food and medicine and the Commander would replace his lost blood. Thank goodness for Kree healing abilities. A Terran would be in a terrible state.

_ \---You would be correct. Now, take your shirt off. I see how you are favouring that shoulder.--- _

With a grunt and a sigh, Yon-Rogg peeled off his shirt and permitted his administrations.

Much later - in fact the next morning when a yellow Sun rose and warmth crept right into the station where Watson basked on the window ledge - the Flerken re-convened with a remarkably improved Kree.

Yon-Rogg, alias the Commander, lay propped up in his bed. Apparently he lived in the station. His room was sparse. Weapons hidden in a secure locker, clothes and armour in a cupboard and a few discs with data and a computer.

A holoprojector stood on his bedside table and while the Commander slept Watson had battered the object until it played its pictures. Yon-Rogg’s old Starforce team came to life, including Car-ol as Vers. There was even a current picture of her as Captain Marvel. That had cheered Watson.

Now he displayed her picture and looked pointedly at the Commander.

Yon-Rogg met his stare blearily.

“I only wanted her to be the best version of herself. I guess she is now.” His eyes were unfocused, not with illness, but with memories - just as insidious to one’s health if one lingered overlong in them.

“We underestimated her, I wanted to tell her but...the Supreme Intelligence was too strong. I couldn’t…”

_ \---I - she - understands.---  
_

“She..?”

Watson regurgitated a communicator and switched it on. It flickered and then a recording showing Captain Marvel appeared.

“Yon-Rogg, it has been a while. Operative Fluffkins here agreed to track you down for me.”

The Kree groaned, but did not tear his gaze from the recording, eyes soft with memory.

“We parted in an interesting fashion.”

“Oh Vers, only you would call our parting ‘interesting,” sighed Yon-Rogg, though there was genuine pride and affection in his tone.

“Look, you lied to me, but you were lied to as well. The SI cast you aside after all you had done for it, for the Kree. She exiled you, transformed you into a dishonorable Kree.”

Captain Marvel glowed brighter, as if she were angry.  


“Well, the SI is gone now. The Kree Empire is in disarray. This is a chance for peace with more than the Skrull.”

Marvel leaned forward, eyes burning like a supernova. “The Kree I knew wanted nothing more than to protect his people. They need you now more than ever Yon-Rogg.  _ For the good of all Kree _ \- remember? And all the people who live under Kree protection?”

Watson saw the moment the fire was kindled again in the Commander, when the stars once more rose in yellow eyes and lips pressed tightly together.  


“You wanted me to the best possible version of myself. I am. Are you?”

Captain Marvel grinned, challenge rolling off in flares of solar light.

“If my old Starforce friend and Commander is in there, then return with Operative Fluffkins or Doctor Watson, however he is known to you. We have a party to attend and you’re  _ late _ .”

The recording ended and Doctor Watson licked his paw, purring.  


Amidst the soothing purring backdrop, Yon-Rogg considered the proposal. His brow was creased with more than pain as he debated his opportunity to return to his people, who now currently him as a dishonourable Kree warrior.  


Well, not all perhaps.

And like that, the brow became smoother though still furrowed with suffering. Yellow eyes alive with hope met Watson’s, who had stopped cleaning his paw, but continued purring.

“When can we leave Doctor Watson?”

_ \---Once you are healed Commander, so eat your breakfast and rest. Then we go to the stars...in a ship I hope.--- _

Yon-Rogg laughed at that, coughing as his ribs protested.  


“Ship it is, Flerken.”  


Yon-Rogg adjusted himself so he could sit up a little higher. Watson opened his mouth to permit a tentacle to grab a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from the Kree’s forehead who inclined his head in thanks.

Then another tentacle lifted the breakfast tray to one grateful Kree who tucked in with a tired chuckle.

“I will eat and rest Doctor. And heal.”  


In demonstration he chewed, swallowed, and took another forkful.  


“I have a Star Lady to meet and my people need me again.”

_ \---Indeed, but please don’t eat too hastily.--- _

The Commander nodded and slowed. Doctor Watson settled into a loaf shape on the bed where the sun ray’s collected and allowed his healing purrs to wrap around them both. At least he had a ride on the return leg, with hopefully plenty of secret places for him to squeeze into and relax.

Content for the present, Operative Fluffkins, alias Doctor Watson, drowsed, keeping at bay any curious X30 Enforcement Officers with his mere presence.

Within an hour the terrified cry of “Flerken!” had resonated through the building, followed by fleeing feet, consequently leaving them in happy tranquility.

Excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for July Writing Prompts at watsons_woes [dreamwidth], Prompt **Day 11 - So Many AUs, So Little Time.** A Marvel Cinematic Universe **Captain Marvel** \- Sherlock Holmes crossover. Posted rather late!
> 
> 2\. Also written for dreamwidth community challenge [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt: 016 Dishonour.  
Fandom: Captain Marvel. [Canon Holmes has already been done for 100fandoms.]  
My 100 Fandoms Fic Masterlist: [On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html)
> 
> 3\. When checking the spelling for Yon-Rogg the MCU Wiki noted he was a Colonel in the Imperial Kree Army in the comics, so I used that rank in my story.


End file.
